The present invention relates to a printing unit for a web-fed rotary printing machine, having a number of printing unit cylinders which can be set in relation to one another on guide elements. Each cylinder has its own drive motor and at least one cylinder is a plate cylinder.
The object of the present invention is to provide a generic printing unit capable of bringing each plate cylinder into contact with an additional device needed for printing, using simple means and with high precision.
The present invention is a printing unit for a web-fed rotary printing machine having a plurality of cylinders with associated drive motors, an additional device for printing and at least two guide elements. At least one cylinder is a plate cylinder. At least one guide element corresponds to the plate cylinder and is operably arranged in the printing unit for determining a setting path of the corresponding plate cylinder relative to the other cylinders. This guide element extends as far as the additional device for printing.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.